In digital wireless communication systems, wireless link adaptation is an important process for selecting coding and modulation schemes based on varying channel conditions. For example, if the channel conditions are good (e.g., the sending device and the receiving device are located in close proximity to one another and there is little or no interference), then a coding and modulation scheme that includes only a small amount of redundant data may be selected. In contrast, if the channel conditions are bad (e.g., there is significant interference), then a coding and modulation scheme may be selected that includes a larger amount of redundant data to assist the receiving device in decoding data that is received.
In many existing systems, a sending device uses a particular coding and modulation scheme, transmits data to a receiving device, and awaits feedback from the receiving device. Based on the received feedback, which represents current channel conditions, the sending device may select a different coding and/or modulation scheme to better suit the current channel conditions. Selecting a coding and modulation scheme based on feedback from the receiving device can result in a mismatch between the current channel conditions and the selected coding and modulation scheme. For example, the channel conditions may change more quickly than is reflected by the received feedback.